


Blue Agony

by KillerAkuma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue (Underswap Sans) - Freeform, Dreamtale, Nightmare, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, dust - Freeform, dusttale, evil sans, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerAkuma/pseuds/KillerAkuma
Summary: In the darkness he was trapped, but it was only momentarily as light once again reigned over everything, but it didn't last long. Darkness began to slowly snuff out all the light, and a lone figure was at the centre of this chaos.Now to mention, he was furious, betrayed, hurt and abandoned.How could he do that, how could he simply REPLACE HIM!HoW DaRe He RePLaCe HiM WiTH THiS CaRBoN CoPY!





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt like you were fragile, that a doll seemed – was – stronger than you were, but nothing that you could do would harden the skin or your very soul. Like the slightest movement, the wind brushing against you would cause you to crack and fall into a million pieces.

It’s hard.

It’s always been hard to keep from breaking, to keep from shattering just like broken glass. Though the pieces shone in the moonlight, they were still spread across the floor, divided and separated from being the once whole object. Though these pieces glinted from their places, they weren’t sparkling with the life they once had. They were dead.

However, this didn’t stop the false glint of life and hope to shine, and these dishonest emotions and actions were something he - as the being he was - shouldn’t have. After all, he, the supposed being of hope and light, was the very thing that nagged and lurked in the darkest and deepest parts of your mind.

He was a lie; he was and is the deceiver.

**. . . . .**

“B-blue?!” It all happened so quickly, he didn’t know what was going on. He was slumped over, hands on the snow-covered ground, his starry eyes wide as he stared ahead towards the dark forest ahead of him. Blue-gloved hands shakily reached towards his skull, gently touching the uneven edges of the fractures. His body trembled like a leaf in the wind as he fell face first into the snow. A thick black liquid like tar leaked from his broken skull. His cyan eyes dulling to a murky colour as they gazed blankly at the darkening forest.

Cyan tears gathered at the edges of his sockets, the darkness spreading across his vision as he felt his tears run down his face, the cold winter winds surrounding his body as the darkness took him. With the last of his strength, he reached for someone in the darkness, silently pleading for him to be pulled back to the light.

But no one came.

Blue slowly cracked open his eyes, skull-pounding as he looked around the area, his eyes widening. He was just floating, or what seemed to be floating, he couldn’t tell if there was a ground or sky, if he was facing up or down. He didn’t know, he just was there. After what felt like centuries, he became restless, he started to scream into the dark abyss around him.

In attempt and in hope that his screams would scream back at him, but that didn’t happen. His shrill cry just carried on and on, and on into the darkness until it disappeared.

He tossed and turned in the dark around him, clawing at his skull and leaving indents that wouldn't heal, pulling at his ribs until each one was nothing but a jagged cage enclosing around his soul and biting at his fingers until his teeth looked like they had been hit with a metal rod and his hands chipped and broken. His normally bright cerulean eyes were now tainted with a purple ring that wrapped around the pupil, and the stars in his eyes had turned to pentagrams.

His hands trembled in twitched in front of his face, breath uneven as he saw a faint blue cloud roll out of his mouth, the only real light illuminating this dark abyss. Though this caused his eyes to widen, his breath had clouded in front of his face and this abyss didn’t have a temperature, no warmth or cold. Blue hesitantly looked up, blinking his eyes as he looked at the snow-covered clearing he was in, his eyes flaring brightly with recollection. A grin formed on his lips as he pushed himself up onto his feet as he stumbled and fell down again, legs weak from not being used.

Though this didn’t faze him as he got up and ran to his brother’s post, eyes watering as he stumbled and fell a couple feet away from it. He was about to push himself up again only to freeze, his body becoming stone as he heard someone speak up. “PAPYRUS! YOU SHOULDN’T SLACK OFF, WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES PAST?!”

It was his voice, and yet it wasn’t. He slowly lifted his gaze from the snow-covered ground, peering at the being dressed in a lighter blue from where he was, Blue’s eyes narrowed at him. This skeleton, this _CaRBoN CoPY_ has taken his place.

WHY?! Did Ink simply make another one of me?

Why though, I’m still _alive_?!

Why’d he do this, why’d he _eRaSe_ me?!

Blue lowered his gaze to the ground as he pushed himself to his feet, walking on the border of the forest as he made it to the town, swaying slightly as he stopped in the middle of the street, purple sparks igniting off his figure. Hands twitching as the air around him swirled, a purple shroud curling off his form as it slowly grew outside and in brightness. With an angered scream, Blue released the compressing bubble around him, the ground and building near him exploding with a boom. The bright energy blinding him temporarily as cries and rush footsteps ran around from the destruction.

As the smoke cleared and his vision came back he looked around blankly at the destruction, a crooked grin slowly working its way across his face as he revealed his uneven teeth. His chest rumbled as he began to laugh, his laughing slightly distorted as Papyrus stood a couple feet away from him. His grin didn’t waver but his eyes softened, giggling softly as he sung out, “Oh Papy~ It’s so great to see you, but I don’t wanna hurt you… Though, where is ‘ _Me_ ’?”

As if on cue, the shorter skeleton – Swap – ran into view, Blue shrugged as he sent broken bones at the smaller skeleton, “Goodbye _FaKe_ ~!”

Though the bones didn’t hit its target because Papyrus shielded him with his bones, Blue grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes as he hissed, “Get out of the way, _BRoTHeR_ ~!”

“Now, I can’t do that bud, you see, that’s my brother. And I won’t let you hurt him.” Papy dropped his cigarette to the ground as he summoned his Gaster Blasters, them charging and releasing their energy with a boom.

Blue stared wide-eyed at Papyrus; a sticky black liquid like tar ran down Blue’s chin, seeping through his teeth as he rolled to the side to dodge the attack. He didn’t recognize me, his OWN brother. The dark liquid dripped to the snow as his eyes flared with magic, the same bubble forming around him as he charged at his own brother. He sent bones towards him as he teleported next to the smaller skeleton, “Vanish _fake_ …”

The bubble surrounding him rippled before blowing up in a violet light, the smoke swirling around his form as he laughed as the shredded bandana blew away in the wind, Swap’s small soul floating there as it shattered, the pieces glowing as his own soul was pulled from his chest. The small glowing fragments reconnecting with his chipped soul, mending some of the cracks.

His gaze slowly turned to look at Papy, giving a crooked smile as Papy sent a wave of bones towards him. Blue barely dodge them as he gave a final tired grin, the world around him warped as the ground was once again beneath his feet. Blue stumbled and fell to the cold ground, heaving a black sticky tar onto the white beneath him, gloved hands clenched into the snow.

Blue collapsed onto the ground, his sockets going half-lidded as he stared at the tainted snow in front of him. Body numb as he shakily moved his arm to his chest, hand fisting in his clothing as tears gathered in his eyes. ‘ _He didn’t recognise me, my own brother… It’s Ink’s fault. He did this; he turned my brother onto me. It’s the Creator’s doing! It’s his FauLT_!’

Rage ran through him, his magic flaring as purple sparks weakly attacked the surrounding area, eyes slowly closing as his grip tightened on his clothed chest, growling, ‘ _I should have never trusted Ink_!’

The sound of rippling water and a pair of feet crunching in the snow, a voice that was full of concern spoke, though his words made his vision go red with rage, “Hey, are you alright?”

Blue pressed his hands flat on the ground, face shadowed as he curled his right hand, a bone appearing in it as he attempted to slash the person in front of him. Eyes wide and crazed as he chuckled, which quickly morphed into maddening laughter. Ink stumbled away from the attack, figurative brows scrunched together in confusion as held his brush in front of him in a defensive manner.

“iT’S YouR FauLT! TRaiToR! FiLTHY CReaToR!” Blue screamed as his voice wavered, eyes burning a bright purple as sparks attacked the area around him, a bright violet bubble began to form around him as it fluctuates in and out. Ink was quick into action as he threw black ink at Blue, the ink forming a large sphere around him as the bubble exploded and destroyed it. Though the blast only destroyed the sphere and nothing else.

 Blue put his hand over his mouth, the same black tar seeping through his gloved fingers. His legs trembled as he coughed the black liquid into his hand, it dripping to the snow as it stained his blue gloves. He breathed shakily as his body swayed in the faint breeze, sweat forming on his damaged skull as his legs buckled, falling to his knees. His eyes were narrowed up at Ink, glaring up at him as he slowly made his way towards Blue, who was trying to even his breathing out.

Blue attempted slash as the other with the bone but his arm was caught with ink, a growl left his throat as he pulled at it. The ink slowly climbed up his arm and entangled around his body, leaving him immobilised as Ink crouched down to be eye level with him. Ink spoke softly as if talking to a wounded and wild animal, “I just want to talk… I’m Ink, you are?”

“I’m…” He hissed out through uneven teeth, eyes narrowed before widening as he gave one more futile tug at the ink. His eyes flared faintly as he frowned, body trembling as he heaved black sludge onto the ground, breathing unevenly as he continued, “I’m…in pain… It’s _Agony_ … Stop… Make it… SToP…”

Blue heaved once more, the ink loosening around his body as he watched the magic slowly flake away from his figure, absorbing it into his body and healing his soul slightly. The ink de-latched itself from his body as he clutched at his chest, the black liquid leaking steadily from his mouth and forming a puddle beneath him.

Ink crouch down next to him, examining the dark sludge as it looked familiar but he couldn’t think were. Ink wracked his brain until he thought of a being who was made from the same darkness, Nightmare. He had to take Blue to Dream; he’d know what to do.

Ink took his paintbrush out, swiping the ground with it as a portal opened and dropped the two of them into Dreamtale. Blue gasped for breath, hitting the ground hard as he looked up at the familiar surroundings, growling as he clumsily pushed himself to his feet, stumbling away from Ink and Dream, who had just appeared.

“S-stay…. aWaY…” Blue had beads of sweat forming on his skull, it rolling down as the sticky black tar was once again thrown up onto the floor. His narrowed sockets saw as their mouths moved but he didn’t hear anything they were saying as if someone was covering his ears. He shook his head as he continued to stumble backwards, turning on his heel and running away from the two behind him.

His legs ached as he continued running; he didn’t know where he was going he just had to get away from the two behind him. He panted as he tripped and tumbled down a small hill, tumbling down and knocking his head hard against a rock, he groaned as his head now throbbed. He grits his teeth, curling into himself as he cradled his head, eyes shut tightly as tears brim on the edge of his sockets.

‘No, he wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t be weak… He… He…’ Blue covers his eyes, fat violet tears rolling down his cheeks as he silently cried in the darkness of the night, not having realised the time of day before. His glowing tears illuminating the dark around him as he tried to wipe the black away from his mouth, though the action was proven futile as the black liquid slowly seeped through his teeth like drool.

He clenched his gloved hands into his shirt, pulling at the fabric slightly as he let his eyes fall half-lidded, gazing at the starry sky above, whispering weakly as consciousness was slowly leaving him, “Heh… The stars are beautiful brother… Wish you were beside me…”

As the sun began to rise, Blue stirred from where he was, faint footsteps alerting him as he hid behind the rock he was leaning on. His sockets were wide as they darted over the surrounding area, looking for the slightest bit of movement; he slowly began to back away to hide behind a tree only for his entire body to freeze as he stood on a branch, causing a snap to echo in his skull.

Blue would’ve paled if it were possible, he looked up as he heard footstep rush over to him, quiet murmuring being heard as the steps got closer and closer, and closer. Blue held his breath and shook like a leaf as the pair of footsteps enters the small clearing, soul-stopping altogether, as he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight off these two skeletons.

Nightmare and Dust.

Blue was scared, almost to the point where he was going to throw up the same black tar. He clenched his right fist to his side as he gave a lopsided grin, using his left hand to wipe some of the black ooze off his chin, chuckling weakly, “Well… I hope you end this poor skeleton quickly.”

“Boss, who is he?” Dust murmured to Nightmare, who just narrowed his eyes in thought speaking loudly with his deep voice, “Are you a new Au, one that spins of Underswap?”

“What… Seriously? Of course not! I’m BLUE!” Blue narrowed his eyes, why couldn’t anyone see it was him. He doesn’t look different does he, well that doesn’t matter at the moment as he continued on, “Well, you could call me something else…No one else believes it’s me, instead call me…Uh…. Agony.”

Blue, now dubbed Agony, sighed as the two in front of him narrowed their eyes at him, sizing him up. Agony rolled his eyes, the fear he had felt had disappeared as he began to cough, black goo seeping between his gloved hands as Nightmare appeared right in front of him, pulling his hand away from his mouth, “This is corrupted nightmare fluid…Meaning, it’s mine but isn’t. I could remove it…”

With that, Nightmare started to leech the nightmare from his body, but Agony started to scream in pain and purple sparks began to ignite on his body as he a purple shroud curled off his body, a bubble forming quickly as he screaming stopped when the blast went off with a boom, flinging Nightmare away from him. Agony panted as he was on his knees, holding his chest as the black liquid ran down his chin like a waterfall, “ _Don’t touch me_ …”

* * *

 

_(This is a drawing of Agony, he was fun to draw)_

**_Notes About Agony (Blue):_ **

_\- When Agony ( Blue) uses too much magic or energy, he starts to ooze a black liquid from his mouth, it also causes his soul to dull and crack apart._

_\- Agony also can form a small bubble around his body, this bubble is like a Gaster Blaster going off (he can't conjure them) but, making these bubbles costs a lot of energy and shortens his life if he uses it too much._

- _Agony needs to drain the magic from monster to heal and keep his soul from shattering_

_\- Agony is only alive because Nightmare's tar stuck to his soul and it keeps him alive, it was also due to his will and perseverance to keep going that made him live (explains why his magic turned purple for perseverance)._

_Any other questions about the story I will happily answer._


	2. Chapter 2

" _Don't touch me..."_

Agony panted as sweat ran down his skull, sockets falling half-lidded as black spots appeared in his hazy vision. His slouched form falling forward into the snow as his consciousness left him, leaving him vulnerable. Nightmare glance over the unconscious form as Dust nudged at the limp body with his foot, making sure he was actually passed out. Dust turned towards Nightmare, hands shoved into his hoodie pockets as he tilted his head to the side, his raspy voice cutting through the air, "So, what are we gonna do with him? Kill him? Take him in?"

Nightmare narrowed his singular eye, frowning in thought as he turned his back to Dust, his baritone voice echoing slightly as he let his tendrils lazily swing around, "Grab him. We're returning to base."

Dust shrugged as he leaned down and threw the small skeleton over his shoulder, grabbing one of Nightmare's tendrils as they warped to the castle, appearing in an empty room. Dust throwing him onto the bed as Nightmare grinned, turning towards the door, but not before stopping the other, "Dust, stay here and make sure he doesn't run and inform me when he awakens."

Dust growled, kicking the ground as he sat on the floor, playing with his knife as he grumbled under his breath, "Sure, boss."

Nightmare left swiftly and as soon as the door was shut, Dust dug in his pockets for something he could relieve stress, a cigarette. He set the bud in his mouth as he found his lighter and ignited the end, watching as the smoke curled in the air before disappearing. Breathing in the cloud before letting it roll out between his sharp teeth, staring towards the ceiling as he then turns his gaze to look into the empty pack, he'd have to get Fell to get him more.

He leaned back on his hands, the cigarette sitting loosely between his teeth as he stuffed the empty pack into his pocket, shifting his gaze over to the unconscious form as he narrowed his eyes in thought. ' _What happened to Baby-Blue in order for him to become this?_ '

Dust shook his head slightly; he could simply ask if he wanted to know. However, he was still curious about how long he has been like this, a week, a month or may a year? He didn't know and thinking about wouldn't reveal the answer to him so he shrugged it off. He took a deep breath in, releasing the grey cloud as it swirled into the surrounding area, disappearing as the figure on the bed slowly began to stir.

Dust stood to his feet, cigarette still loosely hanging in his mouth as he leaned over the smaller skeleton, seeing if he was waking up. Agony smelled the smoke, smiling softly in his sleepy state, eyes still closed as he murmured, "You shouldn't smoke those... There bad for you..."

Dust scoffed, rolling his eyes as he leaned back, taking a step back to watch to see if he was actually waking up. Agony's smile soon dropped as it felt like something was stabbing his soul, he groaned in pain as he shot up clutching at his chest as Dust jumped away from the sudden movement. Breathing heavy as he looked at Dust, a hunger burning in his eyes as he grinned crookedly, "...LiFe..."

Agony jumped at Dust, bringing the other down to the ground as Dust wedged his blade into the smaller skeletons ribs, although this didn't stop Agony's advance. The smaller skeleton panted as he forced Dust's soul out with his magic, absorbing the other's energy from his soul as his eyes glowed brightly as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Dust struggled under the other's touch, kicking Agony off as he rolled away, his cigarette burning on the floor.

Agony lay on his side, grabbing the hilt of the knife and pulling it out with a faint hiss, throwing it to the ground as he held his hand over the area, a purple liquid staining his hand as he tried to use his healing magic to heal the wound. His eyes watering slightly as he looked up at Dust, speaking shakily, "S-sorry... I d-didn't m-mean too..."

Dust rolled his eyes as he went to retrieve his cigarette, picking it up off the floor as he placed it between his teeth, breathing in a cloud before blowing it in the direction of Agony, "Whatever... Stay still. I'll be back in a second."

Dust quickly disappeared but returned just as quickly, Nightmare standing next to him as he rose a figurative brow at Agony's wounded state. Nightmare looked towards Dust, a frown tugging at his face as he narrowed his gaze, "Didn't I tell you not to kill him."

"He attacked first." Dust simply responded as he shrugged, sticking his hand in his pockets, he slouched and rolled his eyes. Agony pushed himself to his feet, giving the two in front of him a shaky smile as he ignores the stinging pain in his rib, his healing magic not having worked.

"I attacked first... I didn't mean to and it's only a graze. Nothing more." Agony laughed awkwardly as he fiddled with his dirty shirt, inwardly horrified onto how dirty his clothing had gotten. He'd need a bath and some new clothes, both that sounded lovely at the moment.

"Come, I'll introduce to the others. You can join us if you wish to, though if you do, you have to follow my orders when it comes to missions. Another then that, you can do as you please and I'll set up a room for you." Nightmare clearly spoke as he opened the door, waiting for Agony to walk through with Dust behind him. Nightmare closed the door as he walked ahead of the group, heading to the dining room to meet the others.

Agony slowly followed the pair down the hall, the candles flickering and slowly dimming as the area was drained of colour and light. Black, everything was black as he was left in the darkness again, he froze where he was as his breathing became uneven and short. His hands trembled as he curled them into fists, gritting his uneven teeth as closed his eyes.

Agony slowly opened his eyes and the room was illuminated with the candles dim light, he quickly walked to catch up to the others, who were both standing in front of two grand double doors. Nightmare pushed the door open to reveal several monsters either sitting on the dining table or in a chair or annoying another monster. Nightmare narrowed his eye as the others froze, all eyes falling on him as he stood to the side, his deep voice bouncing off the walls, "This is Agony, a new member. Don't hurt or kill him. Now, introduce yourselves."

None of the skeletons moved before one sighed, his toxic green eyes hidden behind rectangular black glasses as he held out a larger hand, his white lab coat tattered at the ends as his voice was smooth, "I'm Chem, like chemical. I'm from Sciencefell."

A shorter skeleton pushed Chem out of the way; whip in his hand as he stood an inch taller than Agony, his red star eyes narrowed as he smugly smirked. His black and gold battle body similar to Agony's destroyed one, but he had a scar going down one of his eyes and a red bandanna, "I'm Rasp or Raspberry, or if you want to you can call me m'lord~ I'm from SwapFell."

A skeleton with sharp golden teeth scoffed as he played with the golden chain that was connected to a red spike collar. Beads of sweat were forming on his skull as he stuffed his hands into his pockets as his grouchy voice murmured out, "Fell, from UnderFell."

Agony gasped and stumbled backwards as an axe swung at him, the axe belonging to a skeleton with a similar cracked skull of his own, his red eye flashing dangerously as his shirt had many red stains on it, his rough voice grated on Agony's ears sending a shiver down his spine, "Horror, Horrortale."

A figure cloaked in white and black stared at him blankly, just quietly murmuring his name before falling silent again, "Cross."

"Now, that's over you can go away. Do whatever you want just don't get caught or in trouble and dump some of your old clothes at the door of the main bathroom before you go cause chaos," Nightmare stated as he turned on his heel, dragging Agony along as he showed him to the bathroom, "Get cleaned up. There'll be a pile of clothes next to the door when you get out."

Agony nodded his head as he walked into the bathroom, his eyes gazing in awe at the simple black and white bathroom, a gloved hand tracing over the smooth surface of the edge of the bath. He reached over the tub and turned on the taps, warm water filling the tub as he looked at the row of scented bubble mixtures, sniffing them to see which one he liked best. An aqua bottle that smelt of blueberries made him chuckled as he poured a small amount in and watched as the bath filled with cyan tinted bubbles.

He slowly took off his tattered clothes, sitting his bandana and gloves on the bench neatly as he threw the rest of his shredded clothing into a messy pile on the ground, slowly sliding into the water and letting it warm his bones. Agony sunk into the water until it was just below his nose, face flushed purple from the hot water as he hummed softly.

He stayed like that for a little before he sat up in the tub, grabbing a face washer and wiping over his arms and legs until the water turned a faint grey due to the tar substance he was wiping from his face and ribs. Once he was sure that all of the sticky liquid was gone from his face he pushed himself up as he got out of the tub, pulling the plug as he let the water go down the drain. Agony grabbed a towel and let it hang loosely on his shoulders as his bare feet clicked softly on the tile floor, he opened the door a little as small droplets fell off his form as he reached for the pile of clothing.

He pulled the pile into the room and began rummaging in it until he pulled a teal crop top from the pile, humming as he placed it to the side and kept digging until he had a pair of grey-blue shorts, grey sockets and a long mid-night blue coat that reached mid-calf. He pushed the rest of the pile to the side as he stood, letting the towel fall to the ground as he slid on the shorts and shirt, pulling on his socks and shrugging on his coat. He glanced up at the mirror as he looked at himself as he reached behind his neck to tie his bandana.

He stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself as he felt his soul slowly pulse with magic, pentagram pupils glowing as a crooked grin showed his uneven teeth, voice low and slightly raspy, "Who knew dying could do this... Turn me into a freak... But I suppose that isn't a bad thing anymore, I'm now surrounded by them. Monsters like me."

_**(Also, new drawing of Agony in his new clothes! And don't question the purple liquid, it's just his magic. Drew it for effect.)** _


End file.
